Little Witch
by Mentally Challenged Kool-Aid
Summary: Pippa thought she was just a regular witch, only to find out that she's really Prue Halliwell and Cole Turner's daughter. When the Elders kill Prue for her crime and sentece the Charmed Ones to kill Cole as penance Piper's sons come and meet their cousin.
1. Prologue

**Little Witch **

**Prologue**

Pippa Halliwell had always known she was a witch - what she didn't know was that she was one of the Charmed Ones.

All her life, Pippa assumed her name was Pippa Meaghan Matthews, but "Matthews" was just Paige's - the fourth Halliwell - legal last name. Pippa was told her mother was Paige and she had no father, but she was actually the illigitemate daughter of Prue Halliwell. Her father was Cole Turner, a demon. Pippa was half demon, half witch; not just half witch, but half of the _Charmed Ones. _Something like that wasn't supposed to happen, let alone be possible.

When Pippa's existence became known to the rest of the Charmed Ones - Piper and Pheobe - they passed it on to Leo, who in turn told the rest of the Elders. They executed Prue and told the rest of the Charmed Ones to find Cole and destroy him as penance for the crime their sister had committed. Pheobe had a problem with this; Cole had been her lover, after all. Pippa hadn't felt any way about this for she hadn't known her father. Piper was all for the idea, but Leo was cautious. He'd been an Elder long enough to know just how wary of Cole they were. He didn't like the idea of his wife, sisters-in-law, and a sixteen-year-old girl chasing after a powerful demon.

Heedless of his warnings and protests, the Charmed Ones set off on their mission. Wyatt - Piper's son, Pippa's age - found out about this, and insisted on coming to protect his mother and aunts, though it's not like they truly needed it. To his surprise, the mysterious girl called Pippa, who he's told is his cousin, comes with them. She shows her disdain of him from the beginning, but he still attempts friendship. Chris, who stows away with them, has no idea that Pippa is his cousin or why his mother, aunts, and brother are leaving with the dark-haired stranger.

This is the story of how Pippa Halliwell, the third Halliwell child, came from being a fatherless, regular witch to being involved with the Charmed Ones - her family - in the manhunt to kill her own father.


	2. Familiar Strangers

**Little Witch**

**Chapter One**

Pippa had been reading her grandmother's spellbook when her mom - Paige Matthews - burst through the door. In her surprise, the blue-eyed girl had dropped the spellbook. "Mom? Is everything okay?" she asked, picking up the book and running to her mother, who blanched as Pippa said the word "mom." Without any explanation, she grabbed her daughter's arm and started to drag her to the car, still looking pale and worried. She kept tossing cautious glances around her shoulder.

Once Paige had tossed Pippa in the car and started it, Pippa started to demand answers. "Mom_? Mom_! What's wrong? Has there been a demon outbreak? Is it an Innocent?" Pauge ignored her and started to mutter something about a Halliwell Manor, which made Pippa very confused. _What was Halliwell Manor, and why was Mom going going on about it?_ she thought, unconsciously death-gripping the carseat.

After a short time of driving (Paige had been going more than a few miles over the speed limit), they mulled up to a big, glorious Victorian. "Come on," she said to Pippa, getting out. Still confused, she followed her mother. Paige started rapidly knocking on the door and stopped when a woman with long mouse-brown hair and hazel brown eyes answered. "Oh, Piper, thank God," Paige said, gripping the woman's shoulders. The woman, Piper, looked shell-shocked. "Paige? What're you doing here? And who's _that?" _She threw a hand in Pippa's direction, and despite the weird urgentness of the situation, Pippa made herself look haughty and indifferent to th Piper woman, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Paige whispered something in Piper's ear and she let them in. Grudgingly so, though, when Pippa passed through the door. Pippa couldn't say she was very fond of Piper, either, at the moment.

When they were in the house - Halliwell Manor - Pippa saw three other people. One was a woman with short, almost black brown hair and matching eyes. She had a kind face but a dangerous air to her. The other person was a man, a guy with brown-blonde hair and blue eyes. The last person was another woman, one who made Pippa think she was looking at a reflection of herself when she was in her late thirties or early forties.

"Prue, we need to talk," Paige said, walking over to the woman who looked like Pippa. Prue sucked in a breath at the sight of Pippa, who cocked her head to the side. Paige talked in hushed tones with Prue some distances away. The rest of them - Piper, the dark-haired woman, Pippa, and the man - sat in awkward confusion in a living room which, under normal circumstances, Pippa would've found charming. But this was certainly _not _normal circumstances. For God's sake, she was sitting in a room full of strangers while her mother was panicking for no apparent reason.

Pippa turned away from the people in front of her when she saw the dark-haired woman staring at her. Looking down, Pippa realized it wasn't _her _the woman had been staring at - it was her grandmother's spellbook. Darkening her gaze, Pippa clutched it protectively to her chest.

Just then, Paige and Prue stopped arguing and returned to the group of awkwardly waiting people. "Piper...Pheobe...Leo...I have something to tell you..." Prue said, looking to each of the people in turn as she said their names. Paige walked over to Pippa and squeezed her shoulders, looking a little sad. Prue took a deep breath before telling an unbelievable tale.


	3. Another Halliwell

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Two**

Piper listened with shock as Prue told them of her crime. She couldn't help but glance at Pheobe - her sister - as she heard than not only had Prue, her other sister, but also Cole, Pheobe's lover, had betrayed her. Then she glanced at Pippa, the result of that betrayal. Bile rose in Piper's throat as she looked at the girl. She resembled Prue with a stunning clarity.

"Okay. Sixteen years ago, I had a...I guess you could call it a relationship...with Cole Turner."

"But he's a demon!" Leo objected. Pheobe winced and Paige shushed him as Prue went on.

"Well, against all odds, we had a child. Half Halliwell, half demon. I knew about Paige - our illegitimate sister - and decided to give the baby to her, to not tell anyone about my fling with Cole or the fact that the baby was the youngest Halliwell child. But, apparently, Cole has found the baby - Pippa. Paige says he threatened to take her by force if she didn't give her up willingly. The only way she escaped was by orbing out of the alley Cole had cornered her in." They all turned to look at Paige, who was gripping the girl's shoulders and looking stoic. "When she orbed," Prue went on, "she went back to the apartment to get the girl and bring her to us. Back when Pippa was born, Paige had promised me that she'd keep her a secret unless she was in very serious danger. Now she is, and I'm sorry I never told you, and you have every right to shun me and replace me with Paige. But please, I beg of you, make sure that Pippa stays safe for me. If not for me, then for her. She's your _niece."_

Piper saw Pheobe swallow. She was clearly having trouble grasping all of this, and Piper couldn't blame her. She had two sons of her own - Chris and Wyatt - but then again, Chris and Wyatt weren't half-demons. They were half-Whitelighters, Leo's sons.

"I'll keep her safe from Cole," Paige said, breaking the line of silence that had followed Prue's unbelievable tale. She looked at her half-sister gratefully.

Observing the girl - Pippa - Pheobe swallowed again. "I'll take care of her too." Her voice was cracking and Piper gave her sister a _you-don't-need-to-do-this _look. Pheobe replied with a_ yes-I-do-_actually look. Pippa looked confused and was looking up at Paige for some reassurance. It's understandable, Piper decided, that she'd look to Paige for reassurance. After all, she_ had_ thought Paige was her mother for the last sixteen years of her life.

Leo agreed to watch over the girl too, and then there was just Piper. "Fine, I'll watch over your stupid kid," she muttered. Pippa hissed and threw a fireball after her aunt, which Piper dodged. She was about to retaliate to the ungrateful teen (she reminded Piper of Prue at that age) when Wyatt walked in just then.


	4. The Summoning

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Three**

Wyatt walked into his living room and saw his mom, dad, his two aunts, a red-haired woman, and a dark-haired girl. The girl looked almost exactly like Aunt Prue, only younger. She had the same light blue eyes, long, dark hair, pale skin, and even the same stubborn set of her jaw. "Uh...what's going on here, exactly?" Wyatt asked.

"That's your aunt Paige and your cousin Pippa. Enjoy." That came from his mother, and he looked the two unfamiliar women over again. Aunt Prue had a daughter? He had a cousin? How much had Wyatt missed exactly?

Prue told the story over again to Wyatt, and he kept looking over to Prue's daughter, Pippa. He had a cousin who was not only a lost Halliwell, but a half-demon. _Damn it, _he thought. _She probably has more powers than I do. She probably has no idea how to use them, though. _The last thought perked him up, but his momentary happiness was killed when the Elders summoned his dad. Leo was an Elder, too, but it was still annoying when he was constantly summoned by them. It made Wyatt want to go up there and tell the other Elders that they couldn't have his dad all the time. He knew his mom felt the same way - even though she saw it more jokingly - but they both knew they couldn't do that.

While Leo was gone, Wyatt tried to talk to Pippa, his newfound cousin. She, apparently, wanted nothing to do with him, though. Every time he asked her a question about herself or her magic, she'd give him clipped, vague answers. Eventually he just gave up and stared at the rug. When Aunt Pheobe tried to talk to her, though, she opened up like a flower. Wyatt felt both a little surprised at the fact that Aunt Pheobe was being so nice to the spawn of her sister's betrayal and annoyed that Pippa treated him like he was diseased but treated Aunt Pheobe like they were best friends.

He'd been talking to Paige - his newfound aunt - when Leo returned. "Prue," he said solemnly. She looked up from watching Pippa intently. "You've been summoned by the Elders. Take my arm." Aunt Prue cautiously took his arm and they orbed out without another word.


	5. Beginnings And Endings

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Four**

Pippa had been trying really hard to ignore the blonde guy trying to talk to her.

Piper had introduced him as her son Wyatt - Pippa's cousin - and he'd been trying like hell to talk to her. Eventually he got the message and left her alone to talk to her mom. _No, _she reminded herself. _He's talking to my _aunt. _Not my mom. My mom's Prue Halliwell, not Paige Matthews. _It was hard thinking that since Paige Matthews had been Pippa's mother for the past sixteen years, but she did it.

While Wyatt was talking to Paige, Pheobe came up to Pippa. "Hi, Pippa," she said.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Um...how are you?"

"Good, I guess..."

"What's your favorite color?"

Pippa raised an eyebrow. Phoebe was trying the same thing that Wyatt had tried before. "Look, you don't have to be nice to me just because I'm Prue's daughter. Wyatt's more your nephew then I am your niece, just like Paige is more my mom then Prue is. Besides, you should probably hate me. My dad's Cole Turner, right? The guy you love? And he had a kid with Prue. I'm the result, so..."

"I understand that, but seeing as you're my niece anyways, I figure I may as well try to get to know you. And I'm not going to blame you for their betrayal."

Pippa cracked a small smile and started to talk with Phoebe. She got to know her aunt and her aunt got to know her. They's been talking for about an hour or so when the guy Leo - Wyatt's dad, Pippa had been told - orbed into the room. He called Prue, saying the Elders had summoned her. Pippa stiffened. _Uh-oh, _she thought. _The Elders are summoning her. That's never a good sign. _

After another hour of talking to Phoebe about the Halliwell family and history, Leo returned - but Prue was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Prue?" Piper asked, walking over to Leo. Leo looked like he'd just seen a ghost, his face very pale and his eyes looked empty. "She...she..." He gulped, trying to gain a semblance of composure.

"Dad," Wyatt insisted. "Where's Aunt Prue?"

"The Elders killed her." Leo sounded dead. "They killed her for having a relationship with a demon and unleashing a half-demon, half-Halliwell child onto the world. And they sentenced the remaining Charmed Ones to find and destroy Cole because he committed the same crime."


	6. A Hysterically Mournful Calm

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Five**

Piper started to cry on Leo's shoulder, who still looked stoic.

Paige paled and ran out of the room, into what Pippa assumed was the bathroom.

Wyatt blanched and looked at his hands, seeming like he'd be sick.

Phoebe tensed at Pippa's side and a few tears escaped her eyes before she got up and went to her weeping sister. Leo didn't seem to notice his sister-in-law had joined him in trying to comfort Piper.

And Pippa...felt nothing. She didn't cry, didn't feel sad, didn't even feel any vague sense of loss. True, she'd just been told that her mother had been executed by the Elders - the good guys - but Pippa had never really known Prue. She'd only just learned that her mother was really a complete stranger; she knew nothing about Prue Halliwell except that she was her mother. While Pippa sat, feeling nothing around the mourning, a boy came down the stairs. He had regular brown eyes. His shaggy hair was like a shadowed, ashy brown. He, too, had pale skin.

The boy looked around at all the mourning people, looking terribly confused. _Just how many people are in this house, anyway? _Pippa wondered dimly, looking at the boy. He couldn't be more than two years younger than her. "Uh...what's going on?" he asked, looking at Pippa, the only one relatively calm. She looked him up and down before laughing.


	7. What's Up, Cuz?

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Six**

Everyone whipped around, facing Pippa with glares. Prue, their sister, had just been killed and the girl had the audacity to be _laughing? _After all, even though she hadn't known Prue, she was still her mother.

Chris looked at the laughing girl in his living room confusedly. She reminded him a lot of Aunt Prue. Before Chris could open his mouth and say anything, his mother, Piper, flashed over to the Prue-look-alike...and slapped her.

The girl stopped laughing and looked up at Piper, mouth a hateful "O." A fireball formed in the girl's hand and she hurled it into Piper's mid-section. "Don't you ever touch me again, you hideous cow." Her voice was a low, throaty growl and her mouth was a thin, hard line as she looked down at Piper, who had been chucked across the room at the force of the fireball. Leo was already tending to his wife - who was casting poisonous looks at Pippa - while Paige was trying to keep Wyatt from fighting Pippa right then and there.

Shocked and angry, Chris went over to his mother, making sure she was okay. After seeing his mom was in good hands, he walked over to the dark-haired girl. "Who the hell do you think you are? You _do _realize that was a _Charmed One _you just attacked, right? You have any idea how badly the Elders will punish you for that? That's my _mom! _I should take you right now, pitiful little girl."

She chuckled. "I'm fully aware that's Piper Halliwell, little Whitelighter. And by the way, I'm a Halliwell too. Prue's daughter. Technically, I'm Pippa Turner, seeing as my dad's this Cole guy. And since you're Piper's son...what's goin' on, cuz?"


	8. Preparations

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Seven**

Once again, a confused look crossed a Halliwell boy's face. Leo explained it to Chris, very careful to avoid looking at Pippa. Chris, however, kept giving open-mouthed, shocked glares at her. Once Leo had finished, Chris held up both hands, the universal sign for "stop everything." They all looked at him, waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say.

"So let me get this straight. I have a half-demon cousin who's Aunt Prue's and Cole's daughter?" Murmurs of agreement rose around.

Chris plopped down next to Pippa on the couch, rubbing his forehead. He turned his body and faced her. She was watching his with her mouth slightly crooked up to the side, her face a mask of sardonic amusement. "So...you guys are going to hunt Cole down?" Chris asked, turning to face the Charmed Ones - his mother, Aunt Phoebe, and his new aunt and new Charmed One, Paige Matthews. Phoebe nodded, but Leo looked like he didn't think it was such a good idea.

"You don't necessarily have to do it..." he said.

The Charmed Ones looked at him like he was crazy. "Leo," Piper said, getting up. "We got a _direct order _from the Elders to kill Cole. If they killed one Charmed One, what makes you think that they won't kill another? Or kill someone close to one of us, someone who isn't Charmed? We have to comply."

Grimly, Leo nodded. "I'll start making a potion or two," Paige said, going into the kitchen. "I'll help," Pippa said, taking her grandmother's spellbook with her. _No, _Pippa thought. _Not my grandmother. I have no relation to the woman who made this book. Oh well...I've still memorized the whole thing. There's some good stuff in here, especially for vanquishing demons. Even if that demon's my dad._


	9. Newer Isn't Always Better

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Eight**

Pippa went into the kitchen with Paige, holding the spellbook to her chest. "Book of Shadows," Paige said, and a thick spellbook appeared in front of her. _She _is _part Whitelighter, _Pippa reminded herself. She gasped. "That's seriously the Book of Shadows? I always thought it was a myth..." Pippa walked over to her aunt and stroked the pages of the ages-old spellbook. Looking down at her own, she felt pitiful. She walked over to the garbage and dropped it in, returning to the Book of Shadows.

Paige gasped and rushed over to the trash, fishing the book out. "Why'd you do that? Just because it's not the Book of Shadows doesn't mean it's totally worthless! And it really _was _my mother's!" She gently brushed debris off the book and set it down gently on the counter.

She cut Pippa a look. "Remember that, Pip. Just because you find something newer doesn't always mean the old one is useless. It might have things the other one doesn't have." _Yeah, _Pippa thought. _Like how you and Prue are. I knew her for an hour, but I already know that you have more parental skills than she does even though you aren't my real mom._


	10. Found You

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Nine**

After some vanquishing potions had been created (both from the Book of Shadows and the spellbook Pippa had), Paige and Pippa went back into the living room. Everyone had buckled down and were trying to help Phoebe scry for Cole. Setting the potions down on the coffee table, Pippa went over to where Phoebe sat, looking over her shoulder with interest. She'd never seen anyone scry before.

Glancing over her shoulder, Phoebe cast a quick smile at Pippa. "Have you ever scried before?"

She shook her head and sat down in the chair opposite Phoebe. "Nope. Only heard of how it's done."

"Well, come here, I'll show you how it works." Delighted and a little surprised, Pippa got up and went over behind Phoebe once more. She explained that you need to have something of the person's in order to scry for them. She pointed to a scarf she had that'd been Cole's. Even though she was very good at hiding it, Pippa saw the slight sadness when Phoebe said it'd been Cole's. She went on to say that demons were particularly hard to track because they come from the Underworld, so they aren't really part of the living, dead, or in-between. Plus they typically like to keep themselves hidden and stay on the down-low.

After her lesson, Pippa decided to help Phoebe with scrying. They went at it for about forty minutes before giving up. Cole was clearly trying to hide himself, so they wouldn't find him any time soon. While they were putting the scrying stuff away, Piper burst through the front door. Pippa hadn't realized she'd left at all. "Get your stuff together," she said a bit breathlessly. "We found someone who's helping Cole, and they _will _help us find him."


	11. Who?

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Ten**

Phoebe stood up like a shot, and Pippa blinked in surprise. Wyatt - who'd been in the room - looked at his mother very seriously. "You really found one of Cole's cohorts?" Pippa snorted, and they all turned and looked at her. "What?" she said. "He just said _cohorts. _Who the hell says stupid words like _cohorts _any more?" Piper had a bemused look on her face; Phoebe looked dimly amused; Wyatt seemed to be glaring at her through slitted eyes. Turning away from her, Wyatt repeated his question, saying _accomplices _instead of _cohorts. _He put thick emphasizing on the word, cutting her a look. Pippa just smiled cattily and looked at Piper.

"Yes, we found someone. But you won't believe who it is. It's -" She was interrupted by a crashing and a small explosion coming from the kitchen. They all ran to the area, piling over themselves to get in and see what'd happened. Paige was backed up against the counter, looking at a gruesomely bubbling kettle with dismay. Blackish, thick liquid covered the majority of the kitchen.

They all looked at her, waiting for an explanation. All she did was mutter "Damn" under her breath and start to clean up the mess the explosion had caused, occaisionally throwing something into the kettle. Phoebe cleared her throat and Paige seemed to notice them for the first time. "Oh. Ah...I had a little mix-up with the ingredients. Nothing major. Have no fear - I'll fix the potion and clean up the kitchen."

Pippa couldn't help but giggle. It was typical Paige to do something catastrophically wrong and pretend nothing happened, just try to fix it. Paige shot her a wry, knowing look while Wyatt raised an eyebrow at her. She felt a hateful jealousy rise up in her chest - she'd always wanted to do that. Phoebe and Piper just ignored her and shook their heads at Paige.

"Anyways." Paige threw another ingredient into the kettle. "I heard something about Cole's_ accomplices_." She cut Wyatt and Pippa a look. Pippa giggled again and Wyatt rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Does that mean we know who it is?"

Piper nodded. "We do. It's Parrish Turner."


	12. Parrish Turner

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Eleven**

Everyone's faces looked blank. After a few awkward heartbeats, Wyatt spoke up. "Who's Parrish Turner? Another illegitimate child of Cole's?"

Piper looked at her son and then at Phoebe. "Pheebs," she said gently. "Remember when you were pregnant with Cole's baby and The Source took the baby from you before killing herself and supposedly the baby as well?"

Phoebe nodded slowly, not understanding.

"Well...apparently that baby survived and was raised by Cole. He's remarkably powerful, and Leo had to get him to the Elders to control him. Phoebe...you have a son. And he's waiting for you up with Leo and the Elders."

Pippa was desperately confused; as was Wyatt; Paige looked a bit confused but a bit understanding as well; Phoebe looked pale and ready to throw up; Piper looked solemn. "So, wait...I have a half-brother? And his name's _Parrish?"_

Piper looked at her and then at Phoebe. Phoebe turned to Pippa and grasped her shoulders. She nodded before bursting into tears on Pippa's shoulder.


	13. TagAlong

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Twelve**

A little surprised, Pippa awkwardly rubbed Phoebe's shoulder sympathetically. After a few more minutes of that, they managed to calm Phobe down. She still let out a hiccup-sob every now and again, though.

"So...are we going to go meet this Parrish character?" Paige asked at last. Surprisingly, Phoebe was the one who answered. She nodded, standing up from the chair they'd set her in. "Yes. We have to go see them, confront this boy." _She probably just wants to meet the son she never knew survived, _Pippa thought, feeling a wash of sympathy. She hadn't known Phoebe had a kid, but it still nust be a lot to have your sister killed and learn you had a son who wasn't supposed to be alive, all in one day.

Paige nodded and hurriedly finished cleaning up the kitchen. "Okay. Everyone who's going, grab onto one of my arms." She held both of them out. Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, Pippa, and...Chris grabbed on. "Chris? No. It's bad enough Wyatt's coming; you're staying." That came from Piper, the ever-worried mother she seemed to be.

"Mom! Come on. I want to meet this other cousin I supposedly have. And you _know _I've always wanted to meet the Elders!"

"Chris, I said no - "

But Paige was already orbing out of the room.


	14. Crazy Big Brother

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Thirteen**

There was a blur, and suddenly they were in the Overworld, the Elders standing before them. A boy with longish chestnut hair was being held in a circle, presumably Parrish. He didn't really look like his half sister Pippa, but she thought he must look like Cole. She could see traces of Phoebe in him, though - he had the same dark eyes as her.

He looked at them expectantly. "Who are they?" he spat from behind the circle. "Shut up!" one of the Elders said. Pippa held back a smile and Pippa grinned, almost a grimace. Leo stepped forward, standing in front of Phoebe. She stepped around him, still gawking at her son. _He probably has no idea Phoebe's his mother, _Pippa thought. "Parrish Turner," Leo said solemnly. Parrish looked at him defiantly, crossing his arms. Pippa rolled her eyes, which he saw. He stuck his tongue out at her. Yup. That boy was definitely a brother of Pippa Matthews.

"Cole Turner is your father, yes?" Paige asked.

He snorted. "Obviously. And don't ask me who my mother is, 'cause I don't know."

They all looked at each other knowingly, and confusion flashed over his face for a moment. "Um..." Phoebe spoke up. "I...I'm your mother...Parrish."

The boy looked her over, noticing the obvious similarities between the two. "Okay." He looked unaffected. "So _that's _my mother. And my father's Cole Turner. What do you want?"

"Where's Cole?" Piper stepped in. Her jaw was set in a stubborn way. Chris and Wyatt were gaping, and Pippa just stood, leaning against a wall.

Parrish snorted again. "Why do you want to know?"

Piper took a threatening step forward and Phoebe grabbed her arm. "Where's your father, boy?"

He narrowed his eyes and twisted his lips into a flat grimace. "I'm not gonna tell you. Why should I? You have nothing on me. This," he gestured to the circle he was entrapped in, "I can easily escape from. It can't hold me. Observe." With the flick of his wrist, the stones keeping the circle secure went flying. Her eyes widdening, Pippa hit the floor. Everyone followed suit, even the Elders. "Someone grab him!" one of them yelled, but Parish was just chuckling. It made Pippa want to punch him.

"I could just flame out of here and back to the Underworld, you know." It almost sounded like a threat. "But I won't. I find you people amusing."

"So that's where he is?" Phoebe interrupted. "Cole's in the Underworld?" Parrish's mouth went from a devilish grin to a flat, emotionless line. Pippa took up the dark grin, knowing they had him by the balls.

"I'm not saying he is, I'm not saying she isn't. And I won't tell you, not all of you at once. No, not even you, Mommy Dearest. I'll tell her, though." He pointed at Pippa, and she stiffened. Everyone in the room - Phoebe, Chris, Wyatt, Piper, Leo, and all the other Elders - turned to look at her. Piper turned away and narrowed her eyes at Parrish. "Why her?" she demanded.

He just smiled a genuine, almost heartfelt, smile. "Well, she is my sister, is she not? Come on, Pip. We have some catching up to do, sis."


	15. Familial Favorites

**Little Witch**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Everyone froze. It seemed as if nobody could move. Parrish looked around, surprised to see the room still full. "What? You're all still here? Didn't you hear me? I'm not saying anything to anyone but my darling sister. Her alone. Run along now."

"But how do we know you won't just run away or harm Pippa?" Piper asked defiantly, her eyes glinting. Pippa held back a surprised look - the last person she expected to jump to her defense was Piper. "Yeah, we have no idea what you'll do," Wyatt threw in, speaking for the first time. Parrish rolled his eyes and fixed Wyatt with a look. Pippa saw him pale a little under his cousin's gaze.

"Come now, Wyatt. She may be your cousin, but you don't even like her. She's my _sister, _and I happen to have a genuine fondness of her."

"You don't even know me!" Pippa objected, stepping forward. Everyone tensed at her sudden closeness to the powerful adolescent.

Parrish grinned. "Oh, but I do. Your favorite colour's purple. You hate the beach. You're allergic to pears. You thought that woman," he pointed at Paige, "was your mother for the past sixteen years. Your favorite snack is peanut butter and bananas. You hate it when someone tries to baby you."

Pippa paled. How could he know this? "What, have you been spying on me?"

"Our father likes to see that his children and the people he cares about are safe."

"_Where is he, though?" _Leo raged. Snarling - yes, he actually _snarled _at Leo - Parrish gave him a look that would've made a lesser man cower. Leo stood his ground, and Piper stood only a few feet away from him, ready for action.

"Look. I won't tell any of you. I will tell Pippa here, but that's all. Cole wants her to come anyway. Besides, I recieved specific orders to bring her and her alone, with no tag-alongs. He doesn't want anyone besides his beloved children to know his whereabouts. Call my father what you will, but he's actually a very wise man. Or, a very wise _demon, _rather."

"But the Charmed Ones have a mission to destroy Cole!" one of the Elders cawed.

Parrish smiled his animalistic grin once more. "Well, then. That is a dilemma, is it not? It's really too bad...I would've just loved to see you pansies go running back to the Levelworld after what you see. All right, come on, Pippa. We have things to discuss." Before anyone could do anything, he grabbed her hand and flamed them out, leaving everyone standing.


End file.
